


Haunted

by InsomniaMagic



Series: BokuAka Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Camping, Day 3, M/M, No Gore, glimpse into afterlife, mention kenma, mention kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: BokuAka Week 2018Day 3: CampingBokuto goes back to their old camping site. He meets a man more beautiful than an angel.He was never able to find what he was looking for - who he was looking for.The angel named Akaashi turns everything upside down.He is unreachable.





	Haunted

 

 

Following the steps of the man Bokuto stumbled upon,

His body shivers with excitement as he takes his hand into his own,

The fingers of his touch the soft skin Bokuto could forever adore,

Crawling with his heart on the open as he trusts the unknown.

 

 

Bokuto lived the way he wanted, never compromising, always on the rise,

Side by side walking with his best friend,

both of them, forever lacking something to hold on tight.

Every year since they´ve known each other they celebrated,

in the middle of the forest of midnight.

 

 

There they dreamed of someone gentle and someone good,

someone genuine and someone cool.

Through the years they met many, some were nice and some were doom,

some were fine but some were a walking gloom.

Bokuto held his chest, pacing through their camping site for the hundredth time,

praying for the lady luck to come, searching for the one to with whom to lie.

 

 

It was like a nightmare for every living day, Bokuto became hopeless with each year as he sat down on the cold stone pavement.

“Hello, lost traveler,” the voice of an angel said, Bokuto gasped and squealed, his golden eyes widen in astonishment.

“Hello,” he murmured into nothingness, sure he was dreaming, sleeping inside of their shared tent.

There stood a man enveloped by a mist, his black hair connected with tattoos on his body, the prettiness hidden in dark ink.

“I am here to help you,” the voice full of wisdom disclosed, he opened his fists and the pearls started to fall.

“I don´t think I need any help,” Bokuto whimpered, trying to shake Kuroo who seemed to disappear into the unknown.

“What do you think you´ll find?” The man with greenish eyes pronounced, Bokuto shrugged, enchanted by the forest ghost into a small child.

“What is your name?” Bokuto inquired surprisingly calm, man tilted his hand and displayed hints of a smile.

He reached out to Bokuto, lips slightly parted, “My name is Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji,” he genuinely answered.

Bokuto hesitated, should he take his hand? The mist has moved and so did Keiji, calling him to follow his guidance.

“Where is Kuroo?” Bokuto cut the silence, Akaashi turned to him, “He is safe, a long time ago he has entered the garden.”

“What is happening?” Bokuto shouted, his eyes looking for their campsite, the fear of his high as a mountain.

Akaashi stilled facing him straight ahead, Bokuto inhaled, his heart pounding a million miles a minute.

“You don´t know.” Keiji stated, his voice coarse and eyes closed, “You died five days ago.”

 

 

Bokuto let him go, Bokuto revolted, Bokuto cried, Bokuto abated.

 

 

“I am sorry you had to learn it like this, I am your guardian towards the afterlife, where your friend has resided for a couple of years.”

“Were you the one who led him? Were you the one who helped him?”

Akaashi shook his head, “My friend Kenma was the one who took him under his wings.”

“Is he safe? Will I be safe, will I meet everyone I ever loved, that I for eternity will need?”

“Those who died before are waiting for you, you only need to believe.”

Bokuto cried and so did the man, the tears of gold fell down on his face, making him more than an angel, more than any existence.

“Are you alone in here? Can you leave?” Bokuto asked curiously unsure why he wanted to understand someone who is part of deadly deeds.

“For now I am, this is my purpose, no I cannot leave, my destiny is to serve every passing soul.”

“Do you want to leave?” Bokuto continued, not realizing how much Akaashi needs to endure.

“Are those certainly the questions you wish to ask? What about your own life, what about your past?”

Bokuto exhaled, his soul screaming, I think I found what I was missing, but I cannot reach it, even death won´t let me feel him.

“I know I died of an old age, I can sense it now as we speak. I remember the day, the time and the last of my breathing.”

Akaashi watched him, more pearls, leaving his finger tips, Akaashi touched him, golden tears smearing his face and the rest of his body and light clothing.

“What is this sensation?” they asked at once, Akaashi not knowing the potential signs of a future love,

“I have no idea,” Bokuto lied marveling in this, like they knew each other for many different lives and years.

“You have to go,” Keiji´s reaction was sudden, Bokuto marched in his footsteps, scared for one another.

 

 

“I don´t want to go,” Bokuto whispered,

“You can´t go back to living,” Akaashi countered.

“I didn´t mean my life,” Bokuto murmured,

“Somehow, I know,” Akaashi took a step back, a bit flustered.

“I don´t understand, but I will go.”

“There are many more I need to help cross through, but maybe one day- maybe one day I will join.”

 

 

Bokuto examined Akaashi´s face, green eyes and golden tears,

Touched his fingertips, appreciated white pearls falling under his knees,

Akaashi waved to him, arms showing more ink,

The mist slowly disappeared, Bokuto desired from him just one kiss.

Who knows how long they truly spent together, Bokuto wonders,

Who knows what could have been if their connection hasn´t been severed.

 

 

Akaashi felt it might´ve been a miracle, he wasn´t a man, he was a simple phantom,

This encounter woke him in ways he couldn´t fathom,

Kenma was probably right, the red string of fate might be the ticket for them to follow affection to experience compassion.

“One day I might follow, if we´ll still feel it, we can try to gather the passion.”

Bokuto got ecstatic, his arms spreading broadly, “I will wait for you,” he said maturely.

 

 

Akaashi got back to a camping site, the place where for many years he´s watched him,

Hoping he could be the one to lead him towards the light after the painless dying.

He got his wish, he also got his pain,

Keiji knew it was worth it, it only helped him to gain.

Now he understands, he is sure and he is ready,

When it will be his time, his heart certainly won´t be steady.

 

 

Leading him away, towards the light as Akaashi holds onto him,

Body stoic and face stern, letting him find his way to being the afterlife’s bride,

Akaashi feels a weird tug as he examines the man´s grin,

Wishing for once he could be dead or alive, to join the mortals in the game of – I tried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, I hope the rhymes again didn´t discourage you. I know it´s not clear, but Akaashi watched over them - over Bokuto - everytime he and Kuroo went camping. He was drawn to him the same way Bokuto was drawn to Akaashi the moment he saw him. You may interpret it differently if you´d like to, that´s why it isn´t said so explicitly.
> 
> If you understood this from the text, then I am very, very happy :)
> 
> Have a beautiful day :)


End file.
